Dom DeLuise
Dom DeLuise was an American stand-up comedian and actor. Biography Born Dominick DeLuise in Brooklyn, New York on August 1st, 1933, he studied at Manhattan's High School of Performing Arts and appeared in off-Broadway shows and revues before a television debut in The Entertainers in 1964. He went on to appear in mostly comic roles, including turns in The Twelve Chairs, the Cannonball Run films and Robin Hood: Men in Tights. He was also a prominent voice actor, working with Don Bluth on The Secret of NIMH and the All Dogs Go to Heaven series and Disney with Oliver & Company, in which he played Fagin. He was also an avid chef and author of several cookbooks. DeLuise passed away in 2009. Singing DeLuise sang many times on both stage and screen, originating the roles of Bob Acres in All in Love and The King in Half-Past Wednesday. He also performed the song "Honey Pie" in Sextette and "Watchdog Report" in the film The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas. The majority of DeLuise's singing appearances were in animated productions however, such as An American Tail (where he played Jeremy) and the All Dogs Go to Heaven series, in which he played Itchy Itchiford. Film The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes' Smarter Brother (1975) *Un Ballo in Maschera (contains solo lines) Sextette (1978) *Honey Pie (solo) The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas (1982) *Watchdog Report/Texas Has a Whorehouse in It (contains solo lines) Haunted Honeymoon (1986) *Ballin' the Jack (duet) An American Tail (1986) *A Duo (duet) All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) *You Can't Keep a Good Dog Down (duet) The Magic Voyage (1992) *The Life of the Sea (solo) *A Fellow Like You (duet) Munchie (1992) *Hello My Baby (solo) A Troll in Central Park (1994) *Welcome to My World (contains solo lines) *Absolutely Green (contains solo lines) All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) *On Easy Street (contains solo lines) The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) *Come Make the Most of Your Life (contains solo lines) *Magic Mystery Show (contains solo lines) An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) *Who Will (contains solo lines) Television The Dean Martin Show (1966) *That's Amore (duet) *It's Better With a Union Man (contains solo lines) *Everybody's Got a Little Song (contains solo lines) The Muppet Show (1977) *Days of Swine and Roses (solo) *Ain't She Sweet (solo) All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1997) *Itchin' and a Twitchin' (duet) *The Perfect Dog (contains solo lines) *Sidekicks (duet) Hercules (1998) *The Bacchanal (contains solo lines) An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) *When I Hear a Christmas Carol (contains solo lines) Stage Little Mary Sunshine (1961) *Once In a Blue Moon (duet) *Heap Big Injun (solo) All in Love (1961)(originated the role) *Odds (duet) *Honour (duet) Half-Past Wednesday (1962)(originated the role) *What's the Fun of Being King (If the King is Poor)? (solo) *Grandfather (Ev'ry Baby's Best Friend)(duet) Around the World in 80 Days (1963) *I'm a Sleuth (solo) *Indian Raid (contains solo lines) *I'm a Sleuth (Reprise)(solo) *Finale The Student Gypsy (1963)(originated the role) *It's a Wonderful Day to Do Nothing (solo) *The Gypsy Life (contains solo lines) *Merry May (duet) *A Gypsy Dance (contains solo lines) *A Woman Is a Woman Is a Woman (contains solo lines) *The Drinking Song (contains solo lines) Gallery deluisedeanmartin.jpg|The Dean Martin Show. deluisegambetti.jpg|'Eduardo Gambetti' in The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes' Smarter Brother. deluisemuppets.jpg|The Muppets Show. deluisedan.jpg|'Dan Turner' in Sextette. deluisemelvin.jpg|'Melvin' in The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas. deluisekate.jpg|'Aunt Kate' in Haunted Honeymoon. Deluisetiger.jpg|'Tiger' in An American Tail. Deluiseitchy.jpg|'Itchy Itchiford' in All Dogs Go to Heaven. Deluisecolunbus.jpg|'Columbus' in The Magic Voyage. Deluisemunchie.jpg|'Munchie' in Munchie. Deluisestanley.jpg|'Stanley' in A Troll in Central Park. deluisebacchus.jpg|'Bacchus' in Hercules: The Animated Series. deluisejeremy.jpg|'Jeremy' in The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue. DeLuise, Dom Category:Deceased